Big time rushettes
by georgia1997
Summary: The boys of big time rush have grown up. Now aged 26, the band find themselves entering parenthood. Can they handle it? Read on and see!
1. Logan's kid

**A few things may not be right because I haven't watched the show since Lucy joined, but this is my version.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
**in the year 2021...**  
**James: 26**  
**Kendall: 25**  
**Carlos: 26**  
**Logan: 25**  
**Jo: 26**  
**Lucy: 25**  
**Camille: 26**  
**Just so everyone's clear: Jo & Kendall are at their five year dating mark, Logan and camille are really good friends (with benefits), James and Lucy are on again off again.**

CHAPTER ONE  
Jo and camille were waiting for Lucy to come back from her year long vacation in Australia. They both held up a sign with Lucy's name on it so she knew who to look for. Finally, Lucy came off the plane. To be honest, she didn't look O.K. She was walking very slowly in a wavy line and she didn't appear to know where she was going. Eventually, Lucy just stopped in the middle of a crowd and passed out.

Jo and Camille ran over to check on their friend. "MOVE!" Yelled Camille, pushing through the crowd of worried people. "I'M HER BEST FRIEND!" Eventually, they got to the front of the crowd and jo called an ambulance, whilst Camille was busy 'checking for signs of life'.

Later on...  
When Lucy awoke, she was in a hospital with Jo and Camille sitting by her side. "Why her?!" Yelled camille. "She was so young! Damn you fate!" Camille stopped being over dramatic when a doctor came into the room with a solemn look on his face. "the good news is you didn't hurt yourself when you passed out." began the doctor, looking at Lucy. "but the bad news is there's a serious reason why you passed out in the first place." Lucy looked worried. As if she already knew what the doctor was going to say. "is there any chance you might be pregnant?" asked the doctor. Lucy nodded. "A very strong chance actually. You should know." Se pointed out. "I wanted to see if you already knew. You're pregnant ms stone. I'll leave you ladies to deal with this news yourselves." Announced the doctor as he walked out.

Jo turned to Lucy. "who's the father?!" She demanded. Lucy paused, as if wondering that herself. "...it james. Of course its my loving boyfriend... James." she said, darting her eyes suspiciously. "but how am I supposed to tell him?" asked Lucy. "he'll freak." "I have an idea." said Camille, smiling. To be honest, Jo didn't like the way Lucy said that last bit. But she trusted Lucy to tell the truth so Jo let camille explain her plan.

Meanwhile...Earlier that same day...  
Kendall was worried about Logan. He hadn't turned up to rehearsals in days, and he wasn't answering his cellphone. So Kendall saw no other option; he had to go over to Logan's apartment and check on him.

Kendall got to Logan's apartment and found the door was already open. Kendall shrugged and went inside and he gasped as he saw what was inside. Logan was lying fast asleep on the couch with a baby on his chest that was also asleep. Kendall had to find out what the hell was going on here. Kendall poked Logan who then murmured something in his sleep but didn't wake up. So Kendall poked him again and nothing happened. So Kendall then grabbed a nearby glass of water and threw it at Logan. The water missed Logan completely and went all over the baby who started crying. Logan sat up immediately and cradled the baby in his arms. "it's ok." said Logan. "daddy's here. Why are you wet?" Logan wondered. Kendall was shocked. "daddy?" he exclaimed. Logan jumped as he realised Kendall was there. Logan stood up, still holding the baby. "I can explain everything." Logan said.

"be my guest!" said Kendall. Logan set the baby down in the basket as soon as it stopped crying. "five days ago I was awoken in the middle of the night by a knock on my door. I opened it and saw no one there. I assumed it was James or Carlos playing ding dong ditch again so I shut the door. I was about to go back to whatever I was doing (I really can't remember) when I heard a baby crying right outside my door. I opened the door and this time I looked down and this time I saw a basket full of blankets. I didn't know whose it was or where it had come from until I noticed a note on the basket. I took it inside and placed it on the table as I read the note. 'dear Logan.' read the note. 'I know we split up nine months ago, but I needed to contact you again. This is your baby. Do all the tests you want, she is still yours. I can't take care of a baby by myself. So I decided to give her to you. You have that woman you left me for (camille) to help you right? Never mind who I am. Work it out. Please take care of her. C.' I was curious about what baby she was talking about when I pulled back the blankets and saw the smiling face of a baby girl. MY baby girl. The next day I did all of the DNA tests and she is mine." Logan explained.

"parenthood is exhausting." said Logan. "but I didn't tell anyone else because you'd make fun of me." Logan grabbed Kendall. "I haven't slept in FIVE DAYS! Help me!" Logan pleaded. Kendall freed himself from Logan's grasp. "I can look after her for the day if you want." Kendall offered. Logan smiled. "thank you." he said.

The next day...  
Hours had passed and Kendall was loving parenthood. Everything was going fine until he tried to give the baby a rocket ride and his hand slipped. Luckily Kendall caught the baby and put her back in the basket. Kendall placed the basket on the table and it started laughing. Kendall looked at it. "I don't see what's so funny about you almost dying little...do you even have a name?" the baby grabbed a Lily out of a nearby flower pot. Kendall moved the pot and tried to take the lily out of the basket but the baby began to cry so Kendall didn't. "ok! Keep it. Jeez!" he exclaimed, reaching into the basket and grabbing something. "you like that lily don't you?...hey! That name kind of suits you! Lily." Kendall picked the baby up so he could see if the name suited her. Kendall heard a gasping noise so he looked around confusedly. But he saw nothing so he shrugged and put lily back in her basket as he ran to tell Logan what he just saw.

Meanwhile...  
"You're sure this'll work?" Asked Lucy, dreading James' reaction to the news. Camille nodded. "I did exactly the same when a friend of mine was pregnant and she didn't know how to tell the father." Lucy had no choice so she had to trust camille. Camille ran up to James and burst into tears. James looked around at everyone staring and half heartedly hugged camille. "What's wrong?" He asked. Camille looked up at James. "I'm terminally ill!" She sobbed. "I have days to live." James looked at her, now genuinely concerned. "What?! Oh God that's awful." He said. Camille looked at him. "Ok now this news may not seem so bad; Lucy's pregnant and you're the father." Said Camille, stopping crying. She then began to walk off to join her friends in the bush. They both stared in shock at her. "You should win an Oscar."

Meanwhile...  
Kendall was a little worried about leaving Lily all on her own. But it was only for a moment, and she was asleep. So Kendall hurried down the hall to find Logan before Lily woke up.

It didn't take Kendall long to find him, because Logan was on his way over anyway. Logan's eyes widened in shock as he noticed Kendall. "wait, if you're here...who's got the baby?" Logan started panicking. Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulders. "calm down. She's asleep. She's fine. You gotta see what she did." Kendall gestured for Logan to follow him and so Logan did so.

Sure enough, the baby was fine when Kendall and Logan got to the apartment. She was still holding the lily she grabbed earlier. Logan noticed that. "why has she got a Lily? what if she's allergic? I won't have you murdering her!" Logan attempted to grab the lily, but the baby started crying. Logan dropped the lily and she stopped. Then Logan grabbed it again and she started crying. So Logan let her have it. Kendall looked down at Logan. "I liked the name Lily. Because... Look at how much she loves that lily." Kendall told Logan. "any thoughts? I mean it is your choice." Logan smiled down at the baby. "Lily Mitchell. I like it. But there's still one tiny issue." said Logan to Kendall. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RAISE A KID! I can't even remember who her mother is. How do we even know she's mine?" Logan panicked. Kendall calmed him again. "Logan, we did all the tests. She's your daughter." Logan nodded. "OK, you're right. Just please don't tell anyone I have a kid. Carlos and James will never let me hear the end of it, and Gustavo will probably make me take a break from recording which I don't want. So promise me you won't tell." Logan begged. Kendall pretended to zip his lips shut as he said "my lips are sealed."

Meanwhile...  
Lucy was practising her guitar when James came over to her. "Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked James. Lucy nodded and put the guitar back in its case. "Was Camille serious?" He asked. Lucy paused. "About being terminally ill? No, she was acting so that the other news wouldn't seem so bad. And that news is true. You don't have to be involved. But you can be if you want to." Explained Lucy. James grabbed Lucy and kissed her. "I love you. And this baby is half mine so I'll take at least half of the responsibility." He promised. Lucy smiled and hugged him.

**TO BE CONTINUED. WHO SHOULD BECOME A PARENT NEXT? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	2. The proposal

BIG TIME RUSHETTES CHAPTER 2

Kendall proposes to Jo and her response wasn't what he expected. Camille finds out about the baby and she is furious. She refuses to talk to him, but then Logan finds out a secret about her and he gets her attention again.

CHAPTER TWO:

Kendall spent months preparing the perfect way to propose to Jo. She said she didn't like huge attention seeking stunts, so Kendall was going to keep it simple. Kendall got Carlos to unlock the doors to the pool one night and Kendall and Jo snuck around to the pool. "Kendall, you sure we're allowed around here?" She asked nervously. Kendall looked around suspiciously. "I was afraid of that at first too. But I got over it. Just like I was afraid of doing something else but now I'm not." Kendall said. Jo made a confused face. "What?" She asked. Kendall got down on one knee and took the ring out. Jo's face sank. "Jo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked. Jo had a horrified look on her face, like she was about to cry. "I can't." She said, running off and leaving Kendall on his own.

Meanwhile...

Camille was looking everywhere for Logan. She hadn't seen him in over a month and she worried he might be dead so she had to look for him. When she went to his apartment, the door was locked. Camille wasn't letting a door stand in her way so she took the axe from the fire kit and broke the door down with it. When she did, she found Logan inside holding a baby and looking shocked to see camille. "I can explain." Said Logan.

"YOU HAVE A CHILD!" Yelled Camille. "Why didn't you tell me? What else have you been hiding? Is the mother still here? I will KILL that-" "Camille!" Yelled Logan, putting his finger on her lips. "Stop talking and let me explain. 1) I don't know who the baby's mother is. 2) why are you angry? We weren't technically dating." Logan had a point. But Camille was still mad he didn't tell her. "I'm ignoring you now." She said, wandering off and slamming the door behind her.

Later on...

This kind of reaction was exactly why Logan didn't want anyone to find out about Lily. Camille was mad at Logan for days. She wouldn't return his phone calls, his texts, his Skype calls, even his Facebook messages. She saw them but she didn't respond. So Logan went over to her apartment (with Lily). She took one look at Lily and turned away again. Logan still went and sat next to Camille though. "Look," Logan began. "I don't even know how I ended up with Lily. But I'm sure you'd love her as much as I do if yo just gave her a chance." As if she knew what was going on, Lily put her hand onto Camille's. Camille looked at Lily then smiled. "Oh alright! I can try." She said, holding lily.

Meanwhile...

Kendall spent all day trying to track Jo down and find out why she rejected him but he couldn't find her anywhere. Kendall's mind was racing. Why didn't Jo say yes? Kendall knew he'd never hear the end of it from his friends once they found out, this was why his face dropped as he saw James and Carlos coming towards him. "You're getting married!" Yelled Carlos. James sniffed. "He's obviously going to make me the best man." James assumed. Carlos glared at James. "Why would he do that?" Carlos asked. Kendall interrupted the two of them before they could argue. "Guys, I have something to say." Both of them looked at Kendall. He paused for a second, as if unsure how to say this next bit. "Jo said no." He said sadly. "Who cares what she thinks. You have a right to choose who's your best man." James didn't understand what Kendall had said. Kendall sighed. "No, she rejected my proposal." Carlos looked confusedly at Kendall. "But I heard Jo saying she couldn't wait to get married when I saw her this morning." Carlos said. "Why wouldn't she say yes?" Kendall was worried now. It suddenly became all the more important that he find Jo as soon as possible and work out what was going on.

Later on...

Kendall was just about ready to give up on Jo when Lucy came running to him. "Kendall come quick!" She yelled. "I found Jo and she wants a word with you!" Kendall ran as fast as he could behind Lucy to where Jo was. To his surprise, James and Carlos were already there. And Logan and Camille. Kendall was confused. "Jo, I have to know-" Jo interrupted Kendall by putting her finger on his lips. She was smiling from ear to ear and it seemed that only Kendall didn't know why. "Music!" Jo said to Lucy. Lucy started playing her guitar softly and James, Carlos, and Logan all sang quietly. It was a slow love song that Kendall didn't know but he still liked. Jo looked at Kendall and smiled even more. "I was stupid earlier. I was terrified. But thats only natural. But boy proposing to girl is such a cliche." She said. "More girls need to propose." As she said that, she got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Kendall Knight, marry ME!" Everyone looked at Kendall and he nodded. "Yes." He said.

WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REVEIW! AND REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT TOO!


	3. Secrets

BIG TIME RUSHETTES PART THREE  
First of all, sorry I didn't write for a while. I've been on holiday. Then I was sick. But I'm back now with a new chapter.

James and Carlos find out about Lily but they think its Camille's baby. Meanwhile, Camille babysits Lily and it does NOT go well. Meanwhile, Lucy tells a shocking secret on the phone about the father of her child.

CHAPTER THREE  
Carlos was really bored. He couldn't find anyone to hang out with. but as he was walking past Logan's apartment, Carlos decided he may as well surprise Logan. Carlos pushed the door open and found Camille sitting on the couch with her back to him. Carlos was shocked to see that Camille was holding a baby. Carlos wasn't sure how to react so he just ran off to tell someone before camille even knew he was there.

Carlos wasn't looking where he was going and so he didn't see James walking the other way. James was too busy trying to fix his hair to notice Carlos either. So as you can guess, Carlos ran into James. James pushed Carlos off of him. "Watch it!" He yelled, dusting himself off. "James, thank God I found you! I have something huge I need to tell someone about." Exclaimed Carlos, standing up again. "No!" Yelled James, covering his ears. "I can't keep secrets! I panic and end up telling the one person who shouldn't know." James started yelling 'la la la' at the top of his voice so Carlos couldn't tell him. "It's not a secret." yelled Carlos, struggling to be heard over James' voice. James took his hands off of his ears. "Ok fine. What is it?" Asked James. Carlos explained to James how Camille was holding a baby when Carlos saw her. "Camille has a kid?" James said. "I thought she and Logan split up. We have to find out more!" James insisted. "I have a plan!" Said Carlos. "But it may not work."

Meanwhile...  
Kendall was looking for Jo when he spotted Lucy. He decided to go ask her if she'd seen Jo. Kendall walked over to Lucy who had her back to him and was on the phone. "Sophie you still there?...I have something I need to tell you...You know I've been going out with James Diamond?...since years ago. Dd I not tell you?...well there's that. And I'm pregnant...possibly by him but there's another option...James' best friend Kendall Knight...I don't know which one...yeah ok I know he has a girlfriend. I was there when they got engaged. What do I do?...how did it happen? Like this;" Lucy said, beginning to retell the story.

Three months earlier on...  
"I let you kiss me, I paid for dinner, I even let you sleep with me. What's it going to take to cheer you up?" Lucy Was beginning to lose her patience with James. He still didn't respond, he just stared at the wall sadly like Lucy wasn't even there. Lucy made an irritated noise as she grabbed her clothes and left.

Lucy stormed onto the street, looking for some possible way to get back at James. She sat down on the front porch and buried her head in her hands, unsure of how she was going to get back at James. Moments later, she felt a hand go around her shoulders and she looked up to find Kendall sitting next to her. "Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked. So Lucy explained her and James' fight to Kendall. Kendall looked at the floor awkwardly. As if he already knew why James was so sad. But he didn't say anything. Instead he said "look Lucy. If there's anything I can do, just tell me." Lucy looked at Kendall then looked away again, smiling evilly as she came up with the perfect way to get back at James. "you could walk me home." she said. So he agreed.

Soon enough, Kendall got Lucy home safely. But she wasn't letting him leave just yet. She grabbed Kendall's arm. "don't leave yet!" she pleaded. "i don't want to be alone." Kendall sighed and agreed to come in for a little while. He knew she shouldn't be alone like this. Kendall sat down on her couch and Lucy brought out a bottle of wine. Before Kendall could say anything, she poured him a glass. She kept looking a him hopefully so he shrugged and drank it. The wine tasted...different to say the least. And that was the last thing Kendall remembered that night.

The next day...  
Kendall awoke the next morning in Lucy's bed. He had no idea how he got there or even a memory of what happened last night. He just prayed to God that nothing happened. Kendall turned over to find the space next to him was empty. He sighed with releif. But where was Lucy? As if on cue, Lucy came around the corner with two coffee mugs in her hand. She looked at Kendall and went bright red. "I knew you'd be awake." she said. "I think I have some explaining to do..." she said. Kendall nodded. "you're damned right!" he exclaimed. Lucy sat down next to him on the bed and placed the coffee mugs on the floor. "I'm so, SO sorry about what I did last night. I spiked your wine so I could sleep with you." she explained, sounding embarrassed. Kendall stared in shock at her. "did we..." he asked. Lucy nodded. "I'm really sorry. I...I don't know what came over me. Please don't tell James!" she pleaded. Kendall took a deep breath to calm himself down. "ok fine. But only if you don't tell Jo." he said

Meanwhile in the present day...  
"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Logan asked Camille. He was really uncomfortable about leaving Lily alone with Camille, but he had to go visit his mother and she didn't know about Lily yet so he couldn't take her with him. Camille nodded. "I've done this before. I should hope so." Camille said without thinking. Logan made a confused face. "I..I mean I babysat my brother when we were younger. Point is, I can do this." Camille reassured Logan. "Now go!" Camille pushed Logan out of the door before he could protest.

Meanwhile...  
"you're sure this will work?" James asked Carlos, setting the ladder into place for Carlos' plan. Carlos shook his head. "but we have to try. So that we're clear, I distract Camille while you go in there and check whoever's phone that is on the table there. Read through their texts and see if any can help us work this out. Got it?" This plan didn't sound all that good to James, but he didn't have another plan so he just went with it. While James climbed up the ladder, Carlos raced around to the other side to find Camille.

Meanwhile...  
Camille really didn't want to leave Lily before she had the chance to bond with her, but Camille needed baby supplies. Since Lily was asleep, Camille raced out to go get supplies.

Meanwhile...  
Eventually, Carlos found Camille in the hallway carrying some groceries. Carlos grabbed one of the bags. "let me help you with that." said Carlos. Before Camille could say anything, Carlos yelled "OH NO!" overdramatically then dropped the bag onto the floor. Camille glared at Carlos. "nice one Carlos. Now you clean that up. I really gotta get back to my apartment." Camille said, leaving Carlos to clear up the mess. Carlos left the mess and ran after Camille, standing between her and the door to Logan's apartment. Camille signed. "Carlos I really don't have time. I left...something cooking! (yeah. That's it.) If you don't move, there could be a fire." Camille pushed Carlos out of the way. Carlos prayed that James got out in time. Carlos heard James scream inside the apartment. Then Camille yelled "What are you doing?!" at the top of her voice. Then Carlos heard a baby cry. The two of them had some explaining to do.

Meanwhile...  
Kendall's mind was racing. He wasn't even sure he and Lucy did sleep together that night, but if they did he wanted to know. There had to be some way to find out. But how?

Kendall snuck back into Lucy's apartment (that she left unlocked) while she was at band practise in hope of finding some sort of evidence as to what happened three months ago. Kendall was snooping around for hours and he found nothing. But then he saw it. A tape labelled 'the night i slept with kendall' This tape could hold proof of what happened that night. But he had to get the tape out of Lucy's apartment before she came back. Kendall grabbed the tape and prepared to leave when he heard the door slowly start to open. Kendall panicked and hid behind the couch, dropping the tape onto the floor as he did so.

Meanwhile...  
"EXPLAIN!" yelled camille, grabbing Carlos and forcing him back into the apartment before he could run off. Carlos looked at James. "him or me?" he asked. "either." said Camille. "just someone explain." so Carlos did. "we saw you with your kid this morning. And we wanted to find out who the father was." he explained. Camille looked at Carlos like he'd just exposed a terrible secret. "how did you know I have a son?" she said, forgetting about Lily. "ok truth is, I don't know who Cameron's dad is. But when did you see me with him?" she panicked. Carlos looked blankly at Lily. "umm he's sitting right there." he said, thinking Camille was talking about Lily. Camille sighed. "oh..." she said awkwardly, thinking she could still pass Lily off as a boy. But then James pointed something out. "you said you had a son. Then why is this baby in a dress?" now it was Camille who had some explaining to do.

Meanwhile...  
Lucy walked into the room and placed her guitar down. She then walked into the bathroom and Kendall heard the sound of a shower turning on. Now was his chance. He decided to grab the tape and run before she even knew he was here. Kendall slowly got up from behind the couch and crept across the room. He grabbed the tape and ran back out again before Lucy even knew he was there.

Meanwhile...  
Camille had to think of a story. And fast. But luckily, Logan returned home early. He was horrified to find James and Carlos with Lily but before he could ask Camille what happened, she was gone. So he had to explain for himself. "ok," said Logan. "what has she told you?" "that this is her son. But we don't know why he's in a dress." Carlos explained. Logan made a confused face. "no. I didn't want to tell you just yet but...this is my daughter Lily. Not Camille's. Where on earth would you get the idea that Camille had a son?"

Meanwhile...  
Camille went into her apartment to find the babysitter she hired had already put Cameron to bed. Camille smiled. "how much do I owe you?" she asked. The babysitter shook her head. "nothing. Cameron's been a real pleasure. You must be so proud." smiled the babysitter, getting up to leave. Camille laughed too. "of course he's well behaved." she said. "he IS my son."

Meanwhile...  
Kendall just sat there in his apartment, staring at the tape and contemplating whether or not to watch it. On the one hand he really wanted to know what happened. But on the other hand, once he did know then he could never have the same friendship with Lucy or James. Kendall took a deep breath and put the tape in. I won't bore you with the details, but truth is...the two of them really did sleep together. Kendall was literally seconds away from turning it off when James walked in. "Kendall, I just found out two HUGE secrets and I need to tell you about them-" James trailed off as he saw the image of Kendall and Lucy makin love on the screen. Kendall was dreading what would happen next.

TO BE CONTINUED...  
HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND I'VE ME MORE SUGGESTIONS FOR new chapters!


	4. Secrets part two

BIG TIME RUSHETTES PART FOUR  
James finds out that Kendall and Lucy slept together. James makes Kendall pay for what he did. Meanwhile, Jo and Logan find out about Camille's son. Logan fears its his kid. But how can he find out for sure without Camille knowing?

CHAPTER FOUR  
James just stood there, staring at the TV even after Kendall switched the tape off again. Kendall looked at James. "it's not what you think." he said. James shook himself out of his daze. "it's ok..." said James quietly. "wait, you're not mad?" Kendall said in disbeleif. James shook his head. "no, I'm mad. Madder than I've ever been." he said. "i just cant believe you did this!" james started to raise his voice now. "I JUST sorted out my relationship and then this happens! And you of all people! Why?" James yelled. "look James," began Kendall. "I was only watching that tape in the first place to make sure i did sleep with her before i told you. I was out cold and don't even remember what happened. But I'm willing to do whatever you want me to so I can make it up to you." Kendall said. James smiled evilly. "anything?" he asked. Kendall nodded, not liking how James said that last bit.

Meanwhile...  
Jo decided to pay Camille a surprise visit. Why? Because Jo couldn't find Kendall again and she wanted someone to talk to. Jo wandered over to Camille's apartment to find Logan already there, peering in through the window. Jo walked up to Logan and smacked him over the head, causing him to hit his head the glass. "ow!" yelled Logan, looking at Jo. "what was that for?" "don't peer into someone else's apartment!" scolded Jo. "it's rude. What are you even looking at anyway?" asked Jo. Logan moved in front of the window more so Jo couldn't see. "it...it's nothing." he said. Jo could see past him though and as she looked in through the window, she gasped at what she saw. Camille was in there with not one, but TWO babies! One of the babies only looked about one, and had her dark hair in pigtails. The other one was running across the floor and he looked about two years old. He was the spitting image of Camille. Same brunette hair, same brown eyes, same everything. Jo looked at Logan. "I HAVE to find out what's going on!" Jo was about to knock on the door and demand answers when Logan grabbed her hand. "m...maybe she's just babysitting them." he suggested. "we should come back later on and see if she still has them." Jo was suspicious as to why Logan didn't want Jo to go in there, but Jo decided this was the best idea so she agreed to come back later on.

Moments later...  
As soon as Jo had left, Logan breathed a sigh of relief. Jo very nearly found out about Lily and Logan wasn't ready for her to find out just yet. But what Logan didn't know was who the other baby was. Logan knocked on the door in an attempt to find out. But when Camille opened the door, the male baby had gone. Camille smiled when she saw Logan. "I guess you're here for Lily. I'll just go get her." Camille wandered off to get Lily. While she was gone, the other baby came running back in. He stopped as he spotted Logan. "are you my new daddy?" he asked. Logan shook his head. "Is Camille your mommy?" he asked, knowing the kid would probably tell the truth. The little kid nodded then ran off, just as Camille came back with Lily.

Meanwhile...  
"hurry up Kendall!" yelled James, getting impatient. Eventually, Kendall appeared at the top of the stairs, struggling to carry all of the groceries James sent him to get. Kendall put the groceries on the floor and then paused to catch his breath. James smiled to himself. "after you're done putting those on the shelves, you can clean my bathroom." James handed Kendall the plunger. "Carlos flushed a dishcloth down there and it hasn't been the same since." Kendall sighed then reluctantly went into James' apartment. James sat down in front of the TV and listened to Kendall's disgusted noises. Revenge felt good. "keep going Kendall." yelled James. "remember, you only have to do what I say for the rest of today." "that's awesome!" Carlos appeared in the doorway. James had no idea how long Carlos had been standing there. "you've got a slave for the day! I want a turn!" James was reluctant to share his slave, but in the same breath, he didn't want to tell Carlos about Kendall and Lucy yet. So James agreed to let Carlos dictate over Kendall too. It was fine with James as long as Kendall was suffering.

Meanwhile...  
Jo had followed Camille around for most of that day, attempting to find some sort of information about the baby, but no joy. So Jo came to another conclusion...she was going to have to confront Camille.

Later on...  
It's times like these that Jo was glad she had a spare key to Camille's. She unlocked the door but to her dismay, she realised the two year old wasn't in the apartment. Jo sighed and decided that Camille must have him with her. So Jo sat on the couch and waited to confront Camille. But when Camille did eventually come home, Jo got a bigger surprise than she expected. As Jo suspected, Camille had Cameron clinging to her leg. But next to her stood a very shocked and surprised looking Logan holding the younger baby from earlier.

Meanwhile...  
James had lost Carlos and Kendall in the parking lot when Carlos told Kendall to push him along in a shopping cart. So James returned to his apartment to wait for Kendall and Carlos. On the way back to his apartment, James spotted Lucy. As he saw Lucy coming up the stairs, he wanted to find her half of the story. He ran up to her. "James, thank God I found you!" Lucy yelled, handing James her guitar case. "help me carry that will you? It's really heavy and my doctor said heavy lifting isn't good for the baby." she explained. James put the guitar case down. "Lucy, I know about you and Kendall." He said, cutting right to the chase. Lucy darted her eyes suspiciously. "what do you mean?" she asked. James looked at her. "I know you two slept together." he said. "I walked in on Kendall watching the tape of it." Lucy's mouth dropped open. "oh so THAT'S where the tape went. I'll have to talk to him about that later. James, I can explain." she said. "then please do!" exclaimed james. So Lucy explained about how angry she was with James and how it all happened. "all the blame rests on me." she said. Now James felt really bad for all he did to Kendall. Now James felt as if he needed to make up with Kendall somehow.

Earlier on...  
Logan chose the right moment to walk in on Camille. She obviously forgot he had a key to her apartment and when he came to ask her to babysit lily, he discovered a shocking secret. Camille was chasing the same baby from earlier around the couch. Camille saw Logan, stopped, then gasped as she grabbed the little boy who was running around. She sighed again. "Damn it! I was hoping you wouldn't find out about him. Well I guess I should tell you the truth. I mean you did tell me the truth about Lily. Well here's the truth; this little boy" she said, picking him up. "is my son, Cameron. Say hi Cameron." Cameron shook his head. "I said hi. He talked to me earlier!" said Cameron. Camille looked in shock at Logan. "we need to talk about this. C'mon Cameron, we're going to the park!" she said, wanting to know the full story. Logan tried to get out of it. "I umm... I really should get back to Lily. I left her alone-" "then bring her. She'll keep Cameron busy while you tell me everything." Camille insisted. Logan sighed and agreed. How did Camille manage to turn this around on him so fast?

Meanwhile...  
"OK," began Jo. "who's going to explain this?" Camille sighed over-dramatically. "ok you caught me. Logan confronted me this morning. Now you got it too. This is my son, Cameron. Logan, why don't you take the rest?" Camille said, turning to Logan. He nodded. "Ok Jo, this is my daughter, Lily." explained Logan.

END OF CHAPTER THREE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. The wedding gone wrong

BIG TIME RUSHETTES PART FIVE  
On the day that Kendall and Jo were due to be married, Lucy goes into labour.

CHAPTER FIVE:  
Jo was so excited. After over half a year of waiting, the big day had finally come; her wedding day. She was so nervous as she stood at the end of the isle. She saw Kendall standing at the altar with a huge grin on his face, James and Logan stood on one side as James' best men. (Kendall didn't want any arguments) Jo saw Logan was holding a baby. (She'd have to bring that up later on.) Jo looked to the other side and she even saw her mom trying not to cry. But one person was missing, Jo's dad. And he was the one who was meant to be giving her away. Jo got a text from him saying "sorry I can't go. Busy at work." and she started to panic. But then she felt someone link arms with her. She turned and saw Carlos stood next to her. "I'll be your substitute dad." he said. Jo was about to point out that Carlos was also meant to be the ring bearer when the music started to play. Jo shrugged and went with it.

Camille and Lucy were stood behind Jo as her bridesmaids, wondering why Carlos was giving Jo away instead of Jo's dad. Suddenly Lucy stopped and made a pained face. Camille (being a drama queen as usual) began to panic. "Lucy, what's wrong? Is the baby coming? I'll call an ambulance! D-" Camille was interrupted by Lucy shoving a hand in front of her mouth. "I'm fine. It's Jo's big day and not mine." Camille wasn't sure about that, but she shrugged and both of them continued to walk up the aisle. No more than ten minutes later after the service had begun, Lucy finally gave in and bent over in pain. Jo and Camille ran to help her. "Lucy what's wrong?" panicked Jo, praying the answer wasn't what she thought it would be. Lucy took a deep breath. "I think...the baby...is coming." she said breathlessly. Everyone began to run around panicking whilst Camille and Jo carried Lucy to the car with all three boys running close behind them.

It may not have been the best idea to let Carlos drive. But really he was the only choice. Logan knows a lot about this stuff so he was 'assessing the situation', Jo was next to Lucy to remind her to breathe, and Camille was comforting Lucy (she knows what it's like.), and Kendall was forcing James to pay attention even though James himself was panicking he was going to faint. So naturally, Carlos was the only option. And naturally he managed to mess things up. He only had to drive a couple of miles to get to the hospital, but Carlos took a wrong turning and soon enough, the group were in the middle of nowhere. But that wasn't the worst part. Logan suddenly went very quiet and pale. He looked at Lucy. "umm how long have you been having these pains?" asked Logan worriedly. Lucy shrugged. "about 12 hours. But I'm not due for another two weeks so I thought it was nothing. Why?" she said breathlessly. Logan went very quiet again. Everyone turned to Logan. "why?" repeated Jo and Camille at the same time. Logan turned to Carlos. "I don't think we can make it to the hospital in time." Logan said worriedly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone in the car. So Logan repeated what he had just said. "how do you know?" asked Jo. Logan looked blankly at her. "well i can see a head. That might be something." he pointed out. "what do we do?!" panicked James. Logan paused as if wondering that himself. "We're going to have to do it ourselves." he said. Carlos stopped the car by the side of the road then James and Camille helped Lucy into the back of the car to make things easier. Lucy was trying her hardest not to make a fuss, but she was still making a lot of noise. But the person making the most noise was Camille. "leave it to Carlos to get us lost! Now we're in the middle of nowhere and the first thing this child will see is a motorway! I-" Camille was interrupted by Jo shoving her hand onto Camille's mouth. "don't listen to her Lucy. Just concentrate on breathing." Jo comforted Lucy. James went down to the end Logan was at, took one look at what was happening down there and fainted, luckily Kendall was able to catch him. Carlos was being as unhelpful as possible. "Oh God!" he yelled. "that thing is HUGE! It looks like you're trying to push a bowling ball out of a sock. How are you doing this?" Lucy glared at Carlos, then he realised his mistake. "I'll just be quiet now." he said, embarrassed.

Minutes later...  
The minutes ticked by and it felt like hours to James, and believe it or not Kendall too. Kendall himself was worrying. What if the baby really was his? How would they know for sure? All these questions raced through Kendall's mind until finally the baby was born. Logan (who had delivered the baby) took one look at the baby and his face turned to shock. Then Carlos saw the baby and he stated what everyone else was already thinking. "Dude, that baby looks just like Kendall! Talk about weird!" Everyone looked at Kendall, then at Lucy, then at the baby. The baby really did look exactly like Kendall. Same dark blond hair, same green eyes, even the facial features were the same as Kendall's. But nobody said anything for fear of starting an argument.

Moments later...  
Jo had had her thrill of holding the newborn baby, and now she was feeling down. Her wedding day was over and she wasn't even married yet. Kendall felt her pain. He'd been looking forward to this for weeks and now it hadn't even happened, but what could they do? Then Camille had an idea. "let's go back to the church so you guys can get married!" she exclaimed. Jo looked confusedly at her. "umm I think everyone will have left by now." Jo pointed out. "so?" said Camille. "you can have a small scale wedding! With just your best friends.


	6. Revelations

BTR 2 PART SIX  
Logan tries to find out who the mother of his child is and is shocked with what he discovers, and Kendall, James, and Lucy both raise money for a DNA test so they can find out who the father of this baby is before Jo finds out Kendall and Lucy slept together. But she may have found that out all by herself.

CHAPTER SIX:  
The fact that Lucy and James' daughter looked so much like Kendall was getting on everyone's nerves. Kendall, James, and Lucy all wanted to know for sure who's kid the baby really was, but nobody could think of how to find that out. "we could get a DNA test." suggested James. Lucy shook her head. "it's WAY too expensive. How would we ever afford it?" she asked. Then Kendall had an idea. "we could perform to raise money! We used to perform all the time when we still were in a band. Maybe we could brush up our musical skills once more and try to raise money." he suggested. James and Lucy looked at each other then nodded.

Meanwhile...  
Logan was looking at Lily. Now that he thought about it, he could see why everyone said she was the spitting image of him. She had the same eyes, same hair, same skin. Everything was the same except for her nose and mouth. The nose and mouth looked familiar to Logan, but they weren't his. Lily must've inherited these from her mother. Then Logan had an idea. He had wanted to see if Lily truly was his daughter for almost a year now but he couldn't afford a DNA test. He knew Lily's mother's name began with a C, and now that he knew Lily had her mouth and nose, Logan thought of a way to at least get an idea of who Lily's mother was. But where to start?

Meanwhile...  
Jo was suspicious about what was going on between Lucy and Kendall pretty much from the moment Lucy told Jo she was pregnant. Lucy didn't sound sure when asked who the father was, and Kendall had been more considerate of Lucy all throughout the pregnancy, for example he kept making sure she was eating correct foods and not doing anything strenuous. Jo thought nothing of it, she simply thought that Kendall was being a good friend. But when the baby was born, Jo noticed right away that the baby was the spitting image of Kendall. That was the final straw. Now Jo knew something had gone on between Kendall and Lucy. But she couldn't figure out what.

Meanwhile...  
Apparently there were a LOT of big time rush fans still in LA, because as soon as Lucy started to play the guitar and James & Kendall began singing, a huge crowd formed almost immediately. But none of them seemed particularly interested in Lucy. (maybe because her career hadn't really taken off yet.) James didn't seem to notice, he was too busy singing his heart out. But Kendall did notice, and he felt bad but every time he tried to part the crowd to let Lucy be seen, the girls in the crowd screamed and grabbed his arm and refused to let go. This must've been bothering Lucy too because after a few hours, she got really fed up. She grabbed a nearby wooden box and stood on it, Stole James' microphone and began to sing her heart out. Both James and Kendall stopped singing and stared in shock at her. Neither of them had ever heard her sing like that. Soon enough, the crowd moved over to Lucy and away from the boys. Kendall turned to James. "who knew?" both said at the same time.

Meanwhile...  
Jo was doing a little snooping around to try and work out what was going on. She started at Lucy's apartment and when Jo went to open the door, she was surprised to find the door was already unlocked. Jo shrugged and walked inside so she could see what was going on. And she found Carlos and Camille already in there, staring in shock at the TV. Camille stared in shock at Carlos. "why did you show me that?! Now I have to tell Jo!" she exclaimed. Carlos shook his head violently. "no don't! Lucy doesn't even know I found this! Don't tell anyone. especially Jo." Camille sighed over dramatically. "fine. I'm not even going to ask where you found that or why you needed to show it to me, but I won't tell." After that, Camille got up and gasped as she saw Jo standing in the doorway. "how long have you been standing there?" Camille asked nervously, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off. "Long enough to know you're hiding something from me." Jo pointed out. Camille paused for a long time before yelling "I have to go check on Cameron and the new baby." and running off out of the apartment, leaving Carlos to explain everything.

Meanwhile...  
Logan wasn't exactly sure how to do this. He had a plan to compare Lily's face to that of everyone he knew and see which one matched. Logan had no idea where to start, so he just went around looking at every girl's nose and mouth. Needless to say, he got some pretty weird looks. But nobody matched Lily. Pretty soon, Logan was down to the three girls he had pleaded weren't Lily's mom; Jo, Camille, and Lucy. He knew which one was the mother already, but he had to check for sure.

Earlier on...  
Camille was taking Cameron on a walk around the Park when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw no one so she shrugged and continued walking. Suddenly, Carlos randomly appeared in front of Camille. She jumped backwards and screamed overdramatically when she saw him. He looked behind him. "what?!" he asked. She glared at him. "Aren't you meant to be babysitting Lucy's new daughter?" she asked. He shrugged. "I WAS babysitting her, but then I found this tape. I zoned out after that and ended up in the park where I saw you, so I decided to tell you about it. You gotta see this! I can't keep it to myself." He said to her. Camille shrugged and followed him back to Lucy's apartment.

Later on...  
Camille made a HUGE mistake watching that tape. Turns out it was the tape of the night Lucy's daughter was conceived. But neither Carlos or Camille could believe it, Lucy slept with Kendall and James on the same night. Camille stared in shock at Carlos. "why did you show me that?! Now I have to tell Jo!" she exclaimed. Carlos shook his head violently. "no don't! Lucy doesn't even know I found this! Don't tell anyone. especially Jo." Camille sighed over dramatically. "fine. I'm not even going to ask where you found that or why you needed to show that to me, but I won't tell." After that, Camille got up and gasped as she saw Jo standing in the doorway. "how long have you been standing there?" Camille asked nervously, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off. "Long enough to know you're hiding something from me." Jo pointed out. Camille paused for a long time before yelling "I have to go check on Cameron and the new baby." and running out of the apartment, leaving Carlos to explain everything.

Carlos was about to run off as well, but Jo sat him down and demanded he explain himself. Carlos' mind went blank. "I...it's...it's my tape. Me and some random girl had a kid. Yeah. That's what the tape was." he said, lying under the pressure. Jo didn't look like she was believing this. She looked around. "where's the baby?" she asked. Carlos paused. "...in the next room with Lucy's daughter. Go see him!" he exclaimed. Jo went into the next room and Carlos pointed out Cameron to Jo, claiming that Cameron was his son. Carlos could only hope that Camille would play along too.

Meanwhile...  
James and Kendall had given up on singing as nobody was paying attention to them anymore. It didn't bother Kendall, but James was jealous. "why are they paying attention to her? She's not even that good." he said kindly. Kendall raised an eyebrow at James and picked up the hat full of change they were using after Lucy's guitar case was already full. "yeah, she's terrible." he said sarcastically. James ignored Kendall. "we gotta step it up a notch." he said, Kendall wondered how they could compete if he didn't even bring his guitar, but James just started singing without any music. Kendall shrugged and sang along. Soon enough, most of the crowd turned back to James and Kendall. Lucy narrowed her eyes and looked at the boys. Then she mouthed 'it's on' and began playing better than ever. Something told Kendall this was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile...  
Lucy was out for the day, so Logan had to start with one of the other two. First one he ran into was Camille. All he had to do was get her to look at him and he'd know for sure whether it was her. Logan looked straight at Camille, and she smiled and waved at him. She didn't have Lily's features either. Now Logan was doubting his theory. Camille walked over to him. "aww you're taking Lily for a walk. She looks so much like her daddy! Logan, why were you staring at me like that?" "who does Lily look like to you?" he asked. Camille looked closely at lily for a good few minutes before answering. "well mainly she looks like you. But her nose and mouth actually look a hell of a lot like Jo's. Weird huh? Must just be a coincidence. Like how Lucy's daughter looks just like Kendall." Camille pointed out, darting her eyes suspiciously. Logan's eyes widened in shock as he remembered something that could tell him who Lily's mom was once and for all.

Meanwhile...  
Jo wasn't so sure that baby really was Carlos'. Carlos had much darker skin than the toddler, and how could Carlos keep a secret for a good two years? When James told Carlos he was dating Lucy, Carlos struggled to go ten minutes before he told pretty much everyone else about it. So naturally Jo didn't believe his story one bit. But Jo had seen the same little boy at her wedding, so he had to belong to someone in the group. So Jo assumed the baby was Carlos'. But she was determined to catch Carlos out and force him to tell the truth. But how?

Jo left Carlos to look after the two babies. But little did he know, Jo had planned to sneak back in at some point and expose Carlos. Jo hid behind a bush for a good few hours before She finally saw something. Camille returned to the apartment and when Carlos answered the door, Jo was shocked at what she heard. "hey Carlos." said Camille. "umm I kind of forgot my son." she said. Carlos went into the apartment and brought out the same baby he had claimed was his and handed it to Camille who then walked off. Now Jo knew Carlos was lying. All she had to do was get in there and watch that tape.

Meanwhile...  
The moment that Camille mentioned Lily having Jo's facial features, Logan suddenly had a flashback. He remembered back to about two years ago when he ran into Jo. She and Kendall had this huge fight (nobody knew what about) when they first really broke up, and Jo was upset. Logan took pity on her and took her back to his. He said she shouldn't be alone like this. That was the last thing he remembered that day. But when he woke up the next day, he felt really tired and she kept looking at him as if she was embarrassed. Maybe something really did happen between them. Logan HAD to find out.

Logan had spent most of the day trying to find Jo. Eventually he did find her in Lucy's apartment, but as he prepared to go see if she was Lily's mom he heard a lot of yelling coming from the apartment. He decided he'd have to wait until another day.

Later on...  
Eventually, Carlos left the apartment to go take Lucy's new baby for a walk. being as absent minded as he was, Carlos left the door wide open. Jo snuck in as quickly as possible. She planned to just grab the tape and take it back to her apartment to watch it but Carlos had somehow managed to block the video player so Jo couldn't remove it. So Jo just watched it there. No doubt all of you already know what was on that tape- Kendall and Lucy spending the night together. And Jo was furious when she found out. Before she even had time to react; Carlos returned. Closely followed by Kendall, Lucy, and James.

Jo didn't know who she was more angry at; Kendall or Lucy. Everyone could see how angry Jo was, but nobody knew why until they looked behind her at the tape on the screen. James and Carlos left after that, leaving Kendall and Lucy to deal with that. "How could you?" Jo exclaimed. "My best friend and my husband?! And the worst part is you didn't tell me! Don't even try to explain yourselves. I'm done!" She yelled, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

END OF PART SIX. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS/ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
